


Another High School Story

by cg again (coalitiongirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/cg%20again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions rise between the rival schools of Konoha, Suna, Oto, and Akatsuki as Konoha High's faculty additions wreak havoc with some of the teachers... (Many pairings, many characters- mirroring the series in a high school AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 AU- Konoha High is full of drama…and not just from the students…

 

Loads of pairings, loads of chapters. Consider yourselves warned.

 

\--

 

_“I won’t let you go! I can’t let you go!”_

_“I need to leave. There are just some things…I need to find out on my own.”_

_“So you’ll just run off on your own? I thought you cared about this school, about all of us!”_

_“I do. More than you know, I do. But she needs me to go with her, and I need to go with her. I can’t stay here forever. None of us will. Konoha High’s just a school. We’re all going to have to leave it someday…”_

_“But why does it have to be now? Why do you have to go now? How long will I have to wait?”_

_“Don’t. Don’t wait for me. You’ve got to move on. And so do I.”_

 

\--

 

“Ready, Naruto?”

 

Naruto opened his eyes. _Noise…where’s the noise coming from…?_

“NARUTO! YOU’D BETTER BE AWAKE UP THERE!” _That _was Sakura. Naruto checked the time and panicked. Ten minutes until school started!

 

Roughly twenty seconds later, he was out the door and greeting his friends with a wide smile. “Morning, Sakura!“

 

“Good morning, Naruto,” Hinata murmured, blushing. Naruto didn’t hear her.

 

“Idiot…you overslept, didn’t you?” Kiba grunted.

 

“THAT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” Naruto shouted at him.

 

“Jeez, Naruto…you’re so noisy.” That was Shikamaru, walking by with Ino and Chouji. “Troublesome…”

 

They got to Konoha High with little trouble, walking into the building with minutes to spare. Iruka beamed at them from the front office. “Good morning! Have a wonderful day!”

 

“Morning Iruka!” Naruto said cheerfully. “Are you gonna take me out for ramen tonight?”

 

Iruka scratched his head. “Well, I guess so…”

 

“You’re the greatest!” Naruto beamed. “This is going to be a great year!”

 

\---

 

“A great year, huh?” Iruka mused. “What do you think?” he asked Kakashi, who was lounging on one of the couches in the office.

 

Kakashi shrugged. “We have no principal right now, and frankly, I doubt Jiraiya’s going to come through with his offer to bring back one. If you ask me, this is the year Konoha High is finally going to close down.”

 

“He’s right,” Genma agreed from the doorway to the teachers’ room. “Seriously, we don’t even have an assistant teacher. Just a bunch of slackers who call ourselves teachers and the Board. It’s surprising that we even bothered to come in today.”

 

Iruka’s face fell. “But what about the students? We can’t just deprive them of an education because we don’t have a principal…”

 

“So you be the principal,” Kakashi suggested, deadpan.

 

Iruka’s eyes widened. “Well, I don’t know if I could do it…I mean, I’m dedicated, but…I guess I’d be okay…Okay! I’ll do-“

 

A boisterous voice cut him off. “When Jiraiya says he’ll deliver, he delivers!” Jiraiya stood at the front of the room, an idiotic smile on his face.

 

Genma, Kakashi, and Iruka gaped. “You mean you actually…”

 

“All right, get to work! The bell’s about to ring, and you had better be in those classrooms on time! That means _you, _Kakashi!” Tsunade, the long-lost assistant principal of ten years ago, bellowed from behind Jiraiya.

 

Groaning, the teachers filed out of the room and headed for class. _Tsunade…it figures…_

 

When they were gone, Tsunade smirked at Jiraiya. “Shouldn’t you be off to do whatever you do, too?”

 

Jiraiya shrugged. “I don’t really do anything. Hey, how about I be your new assistant principal?”

 

Tsunade laughed. “I’ve already got one. Shizune. She’s taking care of some of the paperwork now.” She grinned. “Better find something to do before I kick you off the pay list.”

 

Jiraiya whined for a while, until Tsunade punched him in the face and told him to go make himself busy. Iruka marveled at the turn of events. _Tsunade, huh? Things are definitely changing around here…_

 

\--

 

  

  1. Sakura, Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru were all there, too.
  



 

Asuma stared at them all. “Didn’t I have all of you last year? Don’t tell me you were all held back.”

 

Sakura rolled her eyes. “No, we’re the advanced class. And you teach math to all grades, not just freshmen.”

 

“Do I?” Asuma considered. “Okay. Get up, Shikamaru!” He hurled a piece of chalk at the snoring genius.

 

Shikamaru just picked up his head and dropped it again.

 

“Do we have a principal yet?” Neji asked.

 

“Yes, her name’s Tsunade, and don’t cross her.” Asuma opened up the textbook on the desk. “Is this what I’m supposed to be teaching? I haven’t looked at this stuff in years!” He sighed. “I’ve got to review this stuff. You guys can do homework or something now.”

 

“Homework?” Sakura demanded. “It’s the first class of school!”

 

“Don’t bother him about it, he’s in love,” Shikamaru yawned.

 

Even Shino turned to the lazy boy. “WHAT???”

 

But Shikamaru was already back asleep, and Asuma was staring at them suspiciously, so they let the subject drop. Instead, Sakura turned to Hinata. “So how was your summer? Meet anyone interesting?”

 

Hinata flushed beet red, and Neji turned sharply to hear this. “N-no!” Hinata squeaked. “Not at all!”

 

“Doesn’t sound like it,” Sakura laughed. “Come on, tell me what happened!”

 

“Kiba confessed to her,” Shino said suddenly, surprising everyone. “But she turned him down.”

 

“You turned him down?” Sakura moved closer, suddenly fascinated. “Why? Do you like someone else?”

 

Hinata flushed even redder and looked away.

 

Sakura considered pressuring her into telling her, but decided against it. Knowing Hinata, she’d give it away herself before the day was through…

 

\--

 

Kakashi meandered down the hall to his class. He couldn’t just come on time…it would cramp his style. As long as there were no students in the halls, it was fine, right?

 

Moving past the nurse’s office, he heard quiet voices. “…and if you need help, just hit this buzzer,” an oddly familiar voice spoke faintly.

 

_That’s odd, I didn’t know we had a nurse_, he mused. Oh, well. He was late anyway; why would a few more minutes matter?

 

He pushed open the door and gaped. “…_Rin_?”

 

Rin smiled sadly at him. “Hello, Kakashi. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

It _had_ been a while, since a rivalry with another school had killed their best friend Obito and Rin had vanished to a distant boarding school. He had thought that he’d never see her again. And yet, here she was, standing beside another of his long-missing classmates, Shizune. “You’re…you’re the nurse?” he finally asked stupidly.

 

She nodded. “Now that Tsunade’s running the school, she asked me to come back.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve missed you, Kakashi,” she said softly.

 

Kakashi could only nod dumbly.

 

Rin looked at his face searchingly and something in her seemed to harden. “I see,” she murmured, and turned away.

 

“What do you-“

 

“Wait a minute…” Shizune said, snapping back to reality. “Kakashi! You have a class right now! And you’re-“ She checked her watch- “Twelve minutes late! Get out of here!” She tried to shove Kakashi out, and he let himself be moved.

 

“I’m going, I’m going…” But as soon as they were in the hall, Kakashi turned to Shizune for a moment. “Have you spoken to Genma yet?”

 

She jerked up at the name. “That’s none…!” Her voice trailed off. “No. Not yet.”

 

“He’s going to find out you’re back soon,” Kakashi warned her. “It’s probably best if you tell him.” He wandered down the hall.

 

“I know,” Shizune whispered after him. And yet…


	2. Chapter 2

_“Since he died, it’s all seemed empty to me. It’s all seemed worthless. He _loved_ me. Me! And I never even knew it. I can’t stay here anymore. Can’t be trapped here in his memories. I’ve got to go.”_

_“That’s a cowardly thing to do.”_

_“That’s what you’ve got to say? That I’m a coward??? You know what? I see right through you. I understand you completely. I finally get you.”_

_“Don’t leave. The school needs you.”_

_“Forget you and forget the school! For one moment, I thought that you…that you actually…never mind. I hate you! I’m leaving this place before I’m as caught up in it as you and the others are. I’m breaking free!”_

_\--_

Genma was not having a good day.

 

For one thing, his first period class contained Naruto, Lee, Ino, and Kiba. Never a good combination. Especially so early in the morning. He was going to have to take two Advil with breakfast every morning if he wanted to make it through the morning without a splitting headache.

 

For another, Tsunade was back. And the last time she had been in the school, so had _someone else_. A someone else he didn’t know if he wanted to see again. Or maybe he’d been dying to see her for all this time. He wasn’t quite sure.

 

It was hard to think with such a splitting headache.

 

He staggered into the nurse’s office and opened up the cabinet where they kept the Advil. It was gone. Figured.

 

“Can I help you find something?” A familiar voice that he hadn’t heard for a while. But not Tsunade. And not _her_.

 

He turned. “Rin? You’re also back?”

 

“Don’t sound too surprised or anything,” she said dryly, putting a hand to his forehead. “Your temperature’s normal. What are you looking for? The Advil? I moved it here.” She handed him the bottle.

 

He shook out two and swallowed them dry. “Seems like this school is a quicksand. Once you’re in it, you can never break free.”

 

Rin sighed. “It does, doesn’t it? I mean, since I’ve gotten here an hour ago, all the teachers I’ve seen were either kids when I was here, or teachers then, too. All the kids look just like their parents, and I remember all of them, too. There’s even a little dog running around that I could swear Inuzuka Hana used to keep in the garden during class. It’s like nothing ever changes.”

 

Genma leaned against the door. “I thought I was going to grow up to _do_ something. I thought I was going to be something great. Instead…I’m just reliving the same few years over and over again.” He toyed with the senbon in his mouth. “There are some new schools these days, you know. Dangerous ones like the one that got Obito.”

 

Rin nodded. “I’ve heard about Oto High. There were some pretty fierce rivalries going on between them and Konoha a little while back, huh?”

 

“Them, Suna, Akatsuki…the neighborhood isn’t as friendly as it used to be.” Both laughed with little humor. The neighborhood hadn’t exactly been friendly back then, either. “We’ve lost a lot of kids to the other schools. Remember Uchiha Itachi? He was a freshman when we…well, you were already gone back then. He was in elementary school back when we were in high school, maybe four years younger? A good kid, very bright…one day he just got up and left the school. Went to Akatsuki High. Uchiha Sasuke, his younger brother, also left the school. Broke Haruno Sakura’s heart, too. He went to Oto. Oh, and Oto? Remember Orochimaru?”

 

Rin’s eyes widened. “Then it’s true! Orochimaru really…”

 

Genma shrugged. “It’s never going to end, you know. The hate, the gangs, the rivalries… but Konoha always stands tall, and we just keep coming back.”

 

Rin smiled at him. “You’re still the same old Genma, you know. Some people…it’s good to see again.”

 

“Like Kakashi?” The words had slipped out of his mouth without restraint, and it was too fast to retract. It had been common knowledge in high school that Rin had had an enormous crush on Kakashi. Obito had hated it, had made them stop talking about it every time they’d tease Kakashi about it. Kakashi had been supremely uninterested, right down to the moment Rin left.

 

Rin frowned at that. “He hasn’t changed a bit, has he?”

 

Genma shook his head. It wasn’t his place to criticize other people’s love lives. Especially not now.

 

\--

 

Tenten caught up to Neji breathlessly. “How was class so far?”

 

Neji shrugged. “The same.”

 

Tenten cocked her head. “Aren’t you going to ask me about my day?”

 

“No.”

 

“Neji!” She considered bopping him on the head, like Sakura always did to Naruto, and then reconsidered. This was _Neji_, after all. “Well, I’ll tell you anyway. First period I was with Lee, and we had Gai. What a nightmare! Those two spent the whole morning talking about the glory of youth! Then Hayate did health with us, but he had to leave in the middle because he was seriously about to have a seizure. Next I have Asuma, but he’s been distracted all day, so we probably won’t have much work to do…Neji? Are you even listening?”

 

Neji repeated everything that she had just said verbatim in a monotone.

 

Tenten stamped a foot on the ground. “Neji! At least pretend to be interested in my life!” She turned around and stormed off.

 

“Tenten…” Neji’s call stopped her in her tracks.

 

She turned. “Yes?”

 

He gestured. “Math class is right here.”

 

She blushed. _Why _was he always right?

 

Neji watched Tenten go into the classroom and smirked. _She is so cute when she’s annoyed._

\--

 

Asuma entered the teachers’ room and gaped. It was packed with teachers, even though the bell had just rung. Hayate was wheezing in the corner. Kakashi was staring up at the ceiling blankly, while Gai bellowed into his ear about youthfulness and his usual repertoire. Genma sat in the back corner, rubbing his temples with a look of long-suffering agony on his face, and Raidou spoke to him, concerned. Anko and Ibiki were arguing about something right in front of the door, and Kurenai was bent over in the last corner, reading a small book. _Kurenai…_

 

He crossed the room in three long strides and sat beside her. “How’s the book?”

 

She lifted it so he could see the cover- Educating Teens on Growing Up. “I’ve got to sub for Hayate. He’s not doing too well.” Said teacher started hacking up blood.

 

“So you’re stuck explaining to a bunch of teenage boys why they’re…” He thought better of it and stopped.

 

Kurenai watched him for a moment, then laughed that sweet, ringing laugh of hers. “You’re so funny.” She put a hand on his and met his eyes.

 

He gazed back at her crimson ones, ready to stay like that forever.

 

Kurenai tilted her head, then shook it. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, rising. “I’ve got to get to class.”

 

“Wait…” Asuma tried. “Would you be interested in joining me for dinner tonight? As a date?”

 

Her face fell. “I’m sorry, Asuma. I just don’t think that that would be appropriate.” She left the room slowly, and Asuma tried to ignore the pitying looks from his peers who had overheard.

 

_I wasn’t going for appropriate…_

 

\--


	3. Chapter 3

_“I can’t believe this. Why would he do this to us?”_

_“You know how he is. Assistant principal was never enough for him. Especially since someone so much younger than he is got the job.”_

_“But he’s one of us! He’s always been one of us.”_

_“Let him go. He’s not right for Konoha High, anyway. I know it’s hard to let someone you love walk away, but this is good for him.”_

_“I don’t _love_ him, stupid.”_

_“Of course you do. You always have, since we were in school.”_

_“That’s absurd. He’s not interested, I’m not interested. The only person who is interested is you.”_

_“Interested in my two best friends’ budding romance? Absolutely. Interested in you? Don’t flatter yourself.”_

 

\--

 

Sakura and Ino knew the moment they walked into gym class with Hinata.

 

“Hi guys! Hi Sakura!” Naruto greeted them, grinning.

 

“Whatever,” Ino said dismissively.

 

But HInata turned the slightest shade of pink and murmured, “Hi, Naruto.”

 

Sakura watched her closely.

 

As soon as Naruto walked away, the other two girls pounced on Hinata. “Naruto?” Ino demanded. “You like Naruto???”

 

“Well, think about it, Ino, she’s always admired him. It makes sense that she’d start liking him,” Sakura pointed out.

 

“But he’s so… Naruto!” Ino burst out. “And besides, he’s always had a crush on Sakura.”

 

Hinata looked suddenly frightened. “I’m sorry!”

 

Sakura shrugged. “It’s not like I like him. And sometime soon, he’ll come around and realize that.”

 

“Sasuke might not come back, you know,” Ino warned Sakura. “It might be better to settle for Naruto.”

 

“Nope!” Sakura said, mock-cheerfully. “Now he’s Hinata’s. And besides, I’m not going to forget Sasuke so soon. Especially not when he’s just across town at Oto High.”

 

“Oto High kids don’t associate with Konoha High kids unless if they’re beating them up,” Ino said, shaking her head. “Look, I also used to have a crush on Sasuke, remember?” The other two girls nodded. That had been back when Sakura and Ino hated each other. “But when he left, I knew that that was it. Sometimes, you’ve just got to move on.” She considered. “What about Lee? He’s not half bad-looking if we give him a makeover. Or Kiba! He’s pretty cute without the parka and the dog.”

 

Sakura shrugged. “Sure, Ino. Whatever.”

 

Ino tossed her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. “But don’t you dare touch Shikamaru! He’s mine!”

 

Sakura grinned. “If you ever convince _him _of that.”

 

\--

 

It was bound to happen sooner or later, Shizune mused, stepping into the teachers’ lounge. But did it have to be so…personal? Genma was the only other teacher in the room this time. Thankfully, he hadn’t seen her yet, since he was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. She could just walk away… But this was bound to happen sooner or later. She might as well just do it now.

 

“Genma,” she said softly.

 

His eyes opened and he turned to look at her. Really look. His eyes wandered from her heeled feet all the way up to her short, cropped hair, then back to her eyes. Shizune resisted the urge to hide. “Shizune,” he said simply.

 

“Hi.” Inwardly, she berated herself. _Don’t you have anything better to say to him? You haven’t seen the man in years! And you didn’t exactly part on the best of terms. Hi??? What kind of a greeting is that?_

 

He smirked, seeing the inner turmoil in her eyes. “Hi.”

 

She stood there silently, awkwardly, not knowing what to say. “I’m back.”

 

“Apparently.” Genma wasn’t making this easy for her.

 

She said so, and he raised an eyebrow. “My apologies. What would you prefer? A welcome back hug and an invite to dinner?”

 

_Yes. _“No. Just…can we at least still be friends?”

 

Genma laughed. It wasn’t a friendly laugh. “For three years of high school, I secretly crushed on you, my best friend. Then one day, you kissed me, told me that you felt the same way, and then, the next day, told me that you were leaving Konoha High. Friends like that I don’t need.”

 

“A lot has changed since then,” Shizune said desperately.

 

“_Nothing’s_ changed,” Genma corrected her. “Rin’s right. It’s just the same cycle, over and over again, and we’re all caught in it. Well, if I’m trapped, I’m going to do it on my terms.” He rose. “I’m taking my lunch break.”

 

She watched him go and struggled not to let frustration overwhelm her.

 

\--

 

Shikamaru was already asleep at the table by the time Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba arrived. “That guy is always sleeping,” Kiba grumbled. “It hasn’t exactly been a strenuous day.”

 

“He’s just catching a few minutes of quiet before Ino shows up,” Chouji told them, and they all laughed. Ino made no secret of her affection for Shikamaru.

 

Sure enough, Ino was at the table moments later. “Hi Shikamaru!” she nearly screeched. Kiba rolled his eyes. “Hey, Hinata,” he greeted the quiet girl.

 

She smiled at him. They were still going to try to be friends, even though she had turned him down. “Hi, Kiba. Hello, Naruto.”

 

Naruto nodded to her, his eyes on Sakura. “Hi Sakura!”

 

Sakura sighed, taking a seat as far from Naruto as possible. “Have you seen Lee?”

 

“He’s getting lunch,” Shikamaru offered. “So are the others.”

 

“Shikamaru, let’s go out tonight,” Ino wheedled. “There’s a great movie showing, and I know a few good restaurants…” Seeing Shikamaru about to shake his head, she barreled on, “And I’m going to keep bugging you about it until you do.”

 

“Fine,” Shikamaru sighed. “Troublesome woman.”

 

Ino bopped him on the head.

 

Lee and Shino joined them, and Sakura turned her attention to them. “Lee, will you walk me home tonight?”

 

Lee’s eyes widened. “A-are you sure?”

 

Sakura nodded meaningfully at him, and he frowned. “If you insist.”

 

“Thanks, Lee. You’re the greatest!”

 

Ino was watching them suspiciously, so Sakura fought to change the subject. “Hey, have you noticed that Tenten’s been hanging out with Neji a lot these days?”

 

Naruto frowned. “What do you mean? They’re best friends! Of course they hang out!”

 

“Leave the gossip to the girls, Naruto,” Ino told him. She leaned forward. “Actually, I did think it was weird that Neji actually invited Tenten to his summer home. He never lets anyone come, except Hinata, and that’s just because it’s her summer home, too.”

 

Kiba laughed. “What are you talking about? All the boys were there.”

 

“But no other girls,” Sakura said meaningfully.

 

“Ohh,” Kiba said, nodding. “So you think that Neji and Tenten are dating.”

 

“We are not!” Tenten said from behind them, her hands on her hips.

 

“Definitely not,” Neji agreed, setting down his and Tenten’s lunches.

 

The others involved in the conversation smirked.

 

“Guess what!” Ino announced. “Shika and I are going steady!”

 

“So troublesome…” Shikamaru muttered.

 

\--

 

Tsunade surveyed the cafeteria critically. “Well, that table has got to go. And that one, too.”

 

“You can’t just remove a table because you don’t like the shape,” Shizune said desperately. “The cafeteria’s already packed. Better to add some tables instead.”

 

“You take care of it, Shizune,” Tsunade ordered. Sighing, Shizune left the room. “I didn’t mean now!” Tsunade called after her.

 

“You seem to be doing well,” Jiraiya commented, taking a seat beside her.

 

“Have you found something productive to do yet?” Tsunade demanded.

 

Jiraiya leered. “Absolutely. I’m coaching the girls’ swim team.”

 

“No,” Tsunade informed him.

 

“Then you’ll fire me?” Jiraiya asked mock-plaintively.

 

“No,” Tsunade sighed. “Just…make yourself useful somehow. Get the teachers to go to class. They don’t seem to like doing that. Help Iruka in the office so he can get back to his guidance counselor job. I don’t know, just do something. I don’t want to have to fire you.”

 

“Why not?” Jiraiya asked, almost serious.

 

Tsunade shook her head. “I need you, you know that. I can’t do this without you here.” She glanced at him. “Don’t look so surprised.”

 

“I’m not surprised that you need me,” he said, a smile playing on his lips. “I’m surprised that you admitted it.”


	4. Chapter 4

_“Wanna go out?”_

_“Don’t be silly. We’re friends.”_

_“So?”_

_“I’m not ready to lose a friend by dating him. Ask me again in a few years.”_

_“In a few years, you could be married and have a family! I’m not going to wait for that to happen!”_

_“Relax. If we’re meant to be together instead of friends, then I’m not going to marry someone else.”_

_“So you’re telling me to wait for you.”_

_“No, I’m telling you to give it time. Don’t wait for me. But if we’re still close in a few years, and neither of us has anyone else, then you can ask me.”_

_“And if you’re not seeing anyone, then it must be because we’re meant to be together?”_

_“Must be.”_

\--

 

Lee walked Sakura out later that day. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked her nervously.

 

She nodded. “Positive. Just…let’s not mention it to anyone else, okay?”

 

Lee sighed. “It seems dishonest, but I’ll do it for you.”

 

Impulsively, Sakura gave him a big bear hug. “You’re really great, you know that?”

 

Lee grinned like an idiot. “Let’s go, then!”

 

They left the school and made a right, walking along the small path that served as a shortcut to another neighborhood in town. It was only a fifteen-minute walk to Oto High, and the two got there just as the dismissal bell rang.

 

“Ready?” Lee squeezed her hand.

 

Sakura nodded, taking a deep breath. “Let’s try not to be seen by anyone else, okay?”

 

They waited until Sasuke emerged from the school. He was accompanied by the infamous Yakushi Kabuto, principal and founder Orochimaru’s favorite student council president. When the two began walking together, Sakura sighed. “We’re not going to get him alone.”

 

“Allow me,” Lee said chivalrously.

 

“Lee!” But he was already walking toward Kabuto, his head held high.

 

“Yakushi Kabuto, I am Rock Lee of Konoha High! I wish to speak with you!”

 

Kabuto stared at the younger boy, puzzled. Finally, he smirked. “Sasuke, wait here. This shouldn’t take long.”

 

Sakura bit her lip, but headed to Sasuke.

 

His eyes widened when he saw her. “Sakura? What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous this is?” He sounded angry. “Some of these guys won’t care if you’re a girl! Others will prefer it!” He pulled her into the shadows.

 

“I missed you,” she said simply, and buried her face in his shoulder.

 

To her surprise, he didn’t push her away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her protectively. “Naruto’s taking care of you?”

 

“As much as he can,” she murmured, smiling a bit. “But it’s not the same. I was so worried about you…why’d you leave Konoha High?”

 

“I had to.” Sasuke stroked her hair. “The rivalry between Oto and Akatsuki is much more active than the one between Konoha and Akatsuki. Konoha frowns on the fighting. And if I’m ever going to avenge my family, I’m going to need to be in a school that’ll let me fight.”

 

“But Sasuke-“

 

Sasuke held her tightly for another minute. “Stay here. I’m going to get Lee from Kabuto.”

 

Lee returned, looking shaken. “That boy has no youthful energy!”

 

“I figured,” Sakura said dryly. She smiled at him. “Thank you so much.”

 

Sasuke watched them go. _Take care of yourself, Sakura._

 

\--

 

Kurenai leaned against her bed’s headboard. “Yes, what is it, Anko?”

 

The other woman laughed on the phone. “I heard Asuma ask you out today. How many times are you going to turn him down? You’ve been rejecting him since high school.”

 

Kurenai sighed. “Anko, I don’t need that kind of drama. Asuma is a dependable, sweet, strong friend. I need a friend, not a lover.”

 

“Well, someday, he’s gonna get sick of being played all the time and stop asking. What’ll you do then?”

 

“Anko, I don’t have time for this,” Kurenai said irritably. “Good night.”

 

“Kurenai?” The voice came from just outside her room. “Is everything okay?”

 

“It’s nothing, Rin,” Kurenai sighed. The nurse was staying at her house while she tried out working at Konoha High. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.” The other woman joined her in her room.

 

Kurenai stared at the ceiling. “When did you know that you wanted to be more than friends with Kakashi?”

 

Rin laughed. “I’m not the right person to ask about that. I’ve wanted to be more than friends with Kakashi since before we even became friends. And he has yet to even care about me as a friend.”

 

“Have you spoken to him yet?” Kurenai asked curiously. Back in high school, she hadn’t really known Rin. Her sole contact in the clique of kids now running the school had been Asuma. But after Rin had left, she remembered Asuma telling her that Kakashi had become quieter, more reserved. “Maybe all that time away…”

 

“Yes, and nothing. I can still read him like a book.” Rin shrugged. “It’s awful, you know, to be totally dedicated to someone who won’t give you the time of day. I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to handle working with him with all these emotions running deep.”

 

“Do you really feel like that?” Kurenai asked, astonished. “Is it really such a blow for him not to love you back?”

 

Rin gave her a look. “Anko told me about Asuma and you. Yes, it’s really tough.”

 

\--

 

“Go on, Hinata!” Ino urged the shorter girl. “You can do this!”

 

Hinata flushed, but timidly knocked on Naruto’s door.

 

Naruto flung it open. “Sakura? Am I late? I-“ He caught sight of Hinata. “Oh. Good morning, Hinata!”

 

“M-Morning, Naruto.” Hinata held out a basket. “I…I made you breakfast.”

 

Naruto peeked inside, and his face split in a broad grin. “Wow, Hinata! This is great! Thanks!”

 

Hinata tried to smile.

 

Ino chose that moment to appear. “Oh, good, Hinata!” she said breezily. “You and Naruto should be done with breakfast by the time Sakura comes to pick you up. Shika and I are going to school early, kay?”

 

Hinata nodded, her eyes wide.

 

Naruto wrinkled his brow. “Are you going home now to eat breakfast, Hinata? That’s completely out of your way. Hey!” His eyes lit up. “Why don’t you stay here and eat breakfast with me?”

 

Ino rolled her eyes. “He is _such_ an idiot. Come on, let’s go.”

 

“Why did _I_ have to wake up early?” Shikamaru muttered.

 

“Because you’re my boyfriend,” Ino explained. “And you’re not going to let me walk past Suna High alone.” She was very pleased with herself. There was that ugly girl from Suna who was always picking on her when she walked alone, but this time, she had a boyfriend handy.

 

As luck would have it, the girl was walking with her brothers at the same time as Ino and Shikamaru walked past. “Well, well, well, the Konoha brat finally found some company- Pineapple Head,” she sneered.

 

“Defend me,” Ino ordered.

 

Shikamaru stared at the girl. “Troublesome…what’s your name?” He vaguely remembered her from the big sports competition last year. They had gone head-to-head and he had given up.

 

She smirked. “Temari. Shouldn’t you be sticking up for your girlfriend?”

 

“It’s too troublesome,” Shikamaru announced. “Women are such pains…”

 

“HEY!” both Ino and Temari snapped simultaneously. The taller of Temari’s brothers took a step back.

 

Shikamaru just kept walking.

 

“Wait up!” Ino called after him, jogging away.

 

A smile curled up Temari’s lips as she watched him go. “Kankuro, Gaara, that Konoha boy is _mine_.”

 

Her brothers wisely chose not to answer.


	5. Chapter 5

_“What happened? Where is everyone? No. This can’t be. This can’t be!”_

_“You.”_

_“Don’t kill me!”_

_“You’re not worth killing, foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, hate me! Survive through the ugliness. Run..run…learn to survive.”_

_“I hate you! I hate you!”_

\--

 

Kakashi wandered down the road toward Akatsuki High. “Are you sure that this is a good idea?” he asked Jiraiya. “If they see us…”

 

“Tsunade is right,” Jiraiya told him. “If this tension between schools keeps up, we’re going to have some pretty nasty fighting breaking out. And the more we know about the Akatsuki, the better.”

 

“Well, they’ve got a truly bizarre uniform,” Kakashi observed dryly. “Black dresses with red spots? Even for the guys? I don’t know how they manage to keep up the whole tough-guy act with outfits like that.”

 

“Remember, Itachi’s here,” Jiraiya warned. “And he’s a murderer.” They had no proof that Itachi had killed all the Uchihas other than Sasuke’s word. That had been enough for them, but not for the officials. Whatever few officials actually dared to try keeping the law on their side of town. “They might look like pansies, but they’re probably the most dangerous out of all the schools.”

 

Kakashi squinted at the robed man and woman who walked along the other side of the street. “Who’s that?”

 

Jiraiya checked. “That’s their leader, I think.” He froze. “It can’t be!”

 

“What?”

 

“Those eyes…” His own eyes widened. “He’s an old student of mine! I can’t believe that he’d…” He stopped talking as the man turned to stare at him.

 

“Why are you here?” someone asked menacingly from behind them. Kakashi spun around. A tall, pale man smirked down at him, baring a sharp, toothy grin. He wore the Akatsuki uniform and carried a large knife with many points.

 

“Is there a rule about not walking down the street now?” Kakashi inquired innocently, darting a glance at Jiraiya, who was still frozen in shock.

 

The man brought the knife down on Kakashi’s hand, but Kakashi had already moved away. He dodged the knife again, and the man missed his mark and slashed the knife down Kakashi’s shoulder. “I’m making a rule.”

 

Jiraiya jerked back to reality at that. “Let’s get out of here, he said hastily, grabbing Kakashi’s wrist. He turned back once to stare at the man and woman watching them, and then the two men strode away as quickly as possible.

 

Kakashi wasn’t sure who was unhappier about their mission, Tsunade or Rin.

 

Tsunade scolded them. “I told you to be unobtrusive! You’re lucky that you only got that cut!” she told Kakashi and Jiraiya disapprovingly. “Akatsuki’s people have no scruples! They’ll attack first, ask questions later.”

 

Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s Nagato, Tsunade.”

 

She gazed at him unseeingly. “What?”

 

“Nagato is working at Akatsuki. So’s Konan. No one else has eyes like Nagato’s, and even though that man looked more like Yahiko than anyone…” his voice trailed off.

 

Tsunade shook her head. “Your old favorite students? The most promising ones you’d brag to me and Orochimaru about? You’re sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

Tsunade had sent Kakashi to the nurse’s office then, looking perturbed.

 

Rin was furious. “Tsunade sent you _where_?”

 

Kakashi sighed. “I’m okay, Rin. It’s just a scratch.”

 

“This isn’t safe!” Rin exploded. “This time, you got off with ‘just a scratch’. What about next time? Don’t tell me that the teachers always get involved in these ridiculous school rivalries!”

 

Kakashi laughed a little. “Rin, half the rivalries are just between the teachers. It’s not really about the school; it’s about the neighborhood. The Konoha area kids go to Konoha, the Suna area kids go to Suna, and so on. These miniature wars have been going on since this town was first established!”

 

“I know,” Rin said coolly. “I lost a friend to one.”

 

“Obito…” Kakashi’s one visible eye darkened.

 

Rin sat down beside Kakashi, pulling his torn shirt down so she could examine the damage. “He was our best friend. And they just killed him without a second thought.”

 

Kakashi held out his arm so Rin could bandage it. “I told you then that I would protect you, for Obito. I didn’t have the chance to keep that promise…you left so soon...” He nodded, almost to himself. “Don’t worry about the other schools. I’m going to protect you from them.”

 

Rin’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me that you went on that mission today to try to protect me!”

 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Don’t flatter yourself. I went on that mission because Tsunade sent me.”

 

“Oh. Well…okay,” Rin said, deflated.

 

Kakashi got up to leave, smiling a bit as he walked out. He poked his head back into the office. “But if I had thought that you were one of their targets, I would have done the same thing, without Tsunade’s orders.”

 

Rin watched him go, whistling to himself. _It’s the same old Kakashi. And yet…something about him’s changed…_

 

\--

 

Tenten watched Lee as he spoke seriously with Sakura. “You don’t think they’re secretly dating, do you?” she wondered.

 

Neji rolled his eyes. “Hardly. Lee couldn’t get someone like Sakura. And it’s really none of your business.”

 

“What does that mean?” Tenten asked suspiciously. “Someone like Sakura? And anyway, why would they be keeping secrets suddenly? It’s weird.”

 

Neji shrugged. “She’s pretty and smart. Lee’s ugly and stupid. And they’re entitled to their secrets. Let them be.”

 

Tenten pouted. “So you think Sakura’s pretty?”

 

“What?” Neji’s eyes widened. _Trouble!_ “No! I mean, she’s pretty, but just like in a normal girl way. I don’t like her or anything!”

 

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Tenten challenged him.

 

_Say something! Anything! But don’t scare her off! _“You’re okay,” Neji said quickly. Tenten frowned. “I mean, you’re a tomboy. That’s what’s so great about you!”

 

“That I’m _one of the guys_?” Tenten demanded.

 

_Uh-oh…_ “Tenten, I didn’t mean it like that-“

 

Tenten rose. “You’re a jerk, Neji,” she said angrily, shoving him. “I’m outta here.” She stormed away from their lockers.

 

Neji opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, but nothing came out.

 

Sakura shook her head. “Go after her, Neji.”

 

“Right.” He rose and ran, looking from side to side. It wasn’t for naught that it was said that he had the best eyes in Konoha. He caught everything in one glance, and so he saw Tenten sitting in the garden in seconds.

 

Neji joined her. “Tenten, I’m really-“

 

She cut him off. “Forget it.” Her big eyes were looking a little teary.

 

Neji offered her his handkerchief. “No…Tenten, I don’t want you to think that I just see you as another guy. Because I don’t.”

 

“Y…you don’t?” she asked, taking the handkerchief. “So then what do you see me as?”

 

Neji put an arm around her shoulder. “You’re cute, and fun, and really, much prettier than Sakura. You’re my best friend.”

 

She rested her head on his shoulder. “Sometimes, that’s not enough. I want…” She took a deep breath. “I hear people talking about us and wondering it we’re dating, and I sometimes really wish that they were right. That we really were going out. That you saw me as a girl, not just a friend.” She let out a nervous giggle. “And I can’t believe I just said that.”

 

Neji smiled. “Me neither.” But he turned to face her, cradled her chin in his hands, and lifted it until her lips met his. He gently parted her lips with his own and Tenten gladly moved into the kiss.

 

When they finally parted, Tenten stared up at him in confusion. “Was that out of pity? Because you don’t have to-“

 

Neji kissed her again. And again. And again. And when he was through, he shook his head. “I thought girls were supposed to be intuitive.”

 

Tenten grinned. “Shut up.” She leaned forward, a devilish glint in her eye. “See, now I can make you do it.” And she kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

_“What are you doing? Are you crazy? Showing favoritism like that is going to ruin whatever respect the other students have for you!”_

_“I know. And yet, these three have incredible potential. I can’t just let them go through school just like everyone else! They need special treatment.”_

_“You can’t abandon all the other students for those three!”_

_“It might just be worth it. I mean, they could change the world…”_

_“Tell you what. I’ll give you one year.”_

_“What?”_

_“One year, no pay cuts or demotions. Work with those three freshmen alone, and see what you can do. After that, you’re back to your regular job, whatever that was.”_

_“I won’t disappoint you!”_

_“We’ll see.”_

 

\--

 

Genma didn’t expect to be called into Tsunade’s office so soon. He was good at his job, and didn’t make much trouble. Why would she need him?

 

But as it turned out, she didn’t have any criticism. “I understand that you work with the sports teams?”

 

Genma nodded. “Raidou and I each take our choice of the teams. I usually lean toward basketball, track, and hockey.”

 

Tsunade fixed him with a penetrating stare. “And as a sports coach, you often communicate with the coaches for Suna, Akatsuki, and Oto?”

 

“Not often, but more than anyone else, I guess.”

 

“Good.” Tsunade nodded. “You’re going to go work out a training schedule with Oto today.”

 

“Are you sure?” Genma frowned. “It’s pretty early to start talking about matches. And I have a class right now.”

 

Tsunade glared at him. “No questions. You’re going to go talk to their sports coordinator…”

 

“Kidoumaru.”

 

“Yes. And you’ll bring Shizune with you. That’s all.”

 

_Shizune? No…_ “Why does she need to be there?”

 

“I _said_, no questions.” Tsunade looked annoyed, and Genma made a hasty retreat.

 

Shizune caught up to him in the hall. “Ready?”

 

Genma spun to face her. “What’s going on? What are you up to?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Shizune said quickly.

 

“Don’t worry about it?” Genma repeated disbelievingly. “If you’re coming with me to Oto, you’ve got to understand that the immunity I have there is nominal, if at all. And bringing you along is going to put both of us in a lot of danger, but mostly you! Do you know what you’re in for?”

 

Shizune shrugged. “I know the risks. Tsunade and I have discussed it, and we’re both prepared for what may happen.”

 

Genma exhaled, exasperated. “Fine. It’s your funeral.”

 

\--

 

Naruto slumped onto his desk. “Why do we bother coming to class, anyway? Even our teacher won’t show up.”

 

Kiba smirked. “Makes you wonder just what they’re doing, already. I saw Genma talking to Tsunade before, so he’s obviously in school. I bet all the teachers just hang out in the teachers’ room and watch movies to keep themselves busy.”

 

Naruto laughed. “That would explain why Kakashi’s always late.”

 

Kiba lowered his voice conspiratorially. “Speaking of Kakashi, I saw him in the nurse’s office earlier. He had a big gash on his shoulder. Wonder where he got _that_…”

 

“Do you just walk through the halls, spying on all the teachers?” Naruto demanded.

 

Kiba pulled his hood over his head. “I heard you and Hinata had breakfast together this morning.”

 

“Yeah, she came to my house and then was going to go back to hers. It was so weird.” Naruto shook his head. “I wonder why she didn’t eat it before.”

 

Kiba snorted. “You’re so stupid. You’d go on a date with Hinata and not even notice!”

 

“A date?” Naruto echoed, dumbstruck. “It was a date? But…”

 

“A breakfast date is still a date!” Ino chimed in.

 

Naruto looked horrified. “But it can’t be! I mean, what about Sakura? I didn’t mean to do this to her!” He jumped up. “I’ve got to go tell her that we’re still okay.” He dashed out.

 

Ino sighed. “Seriously, I don’t know what Hinata sees in that boy.”

 

“Same here,” Kiba agreed glumly.

 

\--

 

“Ah, the sports guy.” The boy at the door grinned a toothy smile and jerked a thumb at Shizune. “Who’s the chick?”

 

“She’s the as-“

 

“I’m the female sports coach at Konoha High,” Shizune interrupted smoothly.

 

Genma gave her a look. “Next time, warn me,” he muttered as they followed the boy toward the courts.

 

“Next time, talk to me when we drive over here,” Shizune retorted.

 

Genma sighed. “I really don’t need this right now.” No response was forthcoming from Shizune. “Shizune?” He turned. She was gone. _Just fantastic…_

 

“Hey! Suigetsu!” A girl hurried over to them. “Are you looking for Kidoumaru? He’s not coming in today.”

 

“Oh, really?” Suigetsu turned to face Genma. “Didn’t you make an appointment with him?”

 

Genma thought fast. “I tried, but no one picked up. So I figured that I would come by anyway and get the scheduling over with.”

 

Suigetsu shrugged. “Whatever.” He frowned. “Where’s the chick?”

 

_I was wondering the same thing._ “She must’ve forgotten something in the car and slipped off. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“I hope so,” the girl said darkly. “We don’t take well to outsiders wandering our school.”

 

“I’ll escort you out,” Suigetsu offered hastily.

 

“_Well, what’s this?”_ The strange, hoarse voice was a familiar one. Genma turned.

 

Orochimaru, principal of Oto High, rounded the corner, his hand wrapped firmly around a struggling Shizune’s arm. “Don’t tell me that Konoha High’s been trying to pry into our secrets, Genma. Our level of trust for each other is already so low.”

 

Genma bowed low. “I apologize for my colleague. She’s a bit too curious for her own good.”

 

“Is that why she was digging around in my office?” Orochimaru asked, his eyes narrowed. “Don’t come back here. We’ll send Kidoumaru to you from now on.” He shoved Shizune at Genma. He caught her, and she looked down, unwilling to meet his eyes.

 

Orochimaru and a slew of Oto students walked them out. Genma helped Shizune into her seat and left quickly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Shizune said quietly. “We shouldn’t have gotten you involved.”

 

“No,” Genma agreed. “And now you’ve given Oto opportunity to come and go as they please in our school. Not your best move.”

 

“Genma,” Shizune said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. “I need you to trust both Tsunade and me. We’re trying to keep everyone safe.”

 

Genma parked the car, annoyed. “I’m a teacher, not a spy, not a general, not a soldier. And right now, I’d like to do my job.”

 

Shizune reached out to touch Genma’s face where an old scar marred an otherwise clear visage. “I remember this scar.”

 

“Shizune…” Genma closed his eyes. “Stop. Please.”

 

“You were once a fighter, when we were younger. A general, too.” Shizune ran her finger up and down the scar. “I remember a Genma who would rather make the others pay for their misdeeds than sit by and watch them plot against us. What happened to him?”

 

Genma took Shizune’s hand into his firm grip and gently moved it away from him, then rose and exited the car. Shizune followed him into Konoha High, her eyes dark with sadness, and as much as it killed Genma to see her like that…No. He wasn’t getting involved with the emotional train wreck that was his relationship with Shizune ever again.

 

He turned to face her as they stood outside Tsunade’s office quietly. “He grew up,” he answered at last.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Why are you so suspicious of me? What have I ever done to hurt Konoha High?”_

_“You were his student. His favorite. It must matter to you that he left.”_

_“I’m not a traitor! I wouldn’t follow him, not ever! He wasn’t some kind of trusted mentor, he was an abusive, domineering…”_

_“You say that, but how can we know if it’s true?”_

_“What, are you going to try to beat it out of me? Like you do to everyone else?”_

\--

 

Sakura shook her head. “Naruto is such a jerk sometimes. And I don’t even think he realizes it. Poor Hinata…”

 

Tenten laughed. “Well, it _was_ funny to watch him follow you around all day, apologizing and trying to make sure that you two were ‘okay.’”

 

Sakura pondered that. “Maybe if I tell him that we’re over, he’ll focus on Hinata.” She sighed. “What a disaster.”

 

“Tenten.” Neji came up behind them. “Ready?”

 

Tenten nodded. “You don’t mind, do you, Sakura? I mean, you can just walk home with Lee, right?”

 

Sakura forced a grin. “Sure!”

 

But Lee wasn’t walking her anywhere today. _“It’s too dangerous, Sakura. I can’t allow you to go back to Oto! Your flowering youth must be kept safe.”_

Sakura sighed. Sasuke would _not_ be happy if she showed up alone, and there was no way he’d actually come to visit her. Which meant.... _There’ll be other days. Lee will agree eventually…_

 

Sighing, she headed home.

 

Lee emerged from the school moments later. _It was a mistake to tell Sakura no! She’s not going to let that stop her… _“I must find her myself!” he declared out loud, striking the “cool-guy pose.” “I will rescue her from the unyouthful Kabuto and students of Oto!”

 

He raced out toward the path to the other side of town.

 

\--

 

Anko and Kurenai were the last two teachers to leave that day. “Let’s go to a café and get something to eat!” Anko suggested, bouncing over to Kurenai.

 

Kurenai smiled. “Dango, huh?”

 

“How’d you know?” Wide, childlike eyes stared up at Kurenai in mock wonder.

 

Kurenai stifled a laugh. “Just a hunch.”

 

They drove down to the Konoha Café, just at the edge of the neighborhood. Konoha students didn’t usually go there, unless if they were looking for a fight, so Kurenai and Anko would be undisturbed.

 

Unless, of course…

 

“Asuma! Good to see you! We were just about to talk about you!” Anko grinned. Kurenai stifled a groan. _Lovely…_

 

“Good to know,” Asuma said dryly. “Shikamaru and I were about to start a game of shogi. Try to keep your voices up, so I can hear what you’re saying.”

 

“Will do!” Anko beamed. “Come on, Kurenai. Let’s get some dango!”

 

While Anko went to interrogate the cook about the quality of the dango, Kurenai kept an eye on Asuma’s shogi game. It only took Shikamaru eight moves to win the first time, and he seemed to have the upper hand for the next game.

 

“You’re pretty good at this,” she commented. “Asuma’s a tough opponent.”

 

Shikamaru sighed. “It’s so troublesome… and Asuma isn’t very good at this.”

 

Asuma just laughed. “Don’t mind him, he’s using up all his energy moving the pieces.” He poked the boy. “Lazy bum.” Shikamaru didn’t respond; all his focus was on the game.

 

“How are you?” Kurenai murmured. “Or rather, how are _we_?” They were still in that period of awkwardness after each time she rejected him.

 

Asuma shrugged. “Fine, I guess. This isn’t exactly the first time we’ve been through this. I guess I’m getting used to it.” He didn’t ask her to explain herself, like last time, for which she was intensely relieved. She didn’t know if she even _had_ an explanation.

 

“You’re still my best friend,” she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“Checkmate,” Shikamaru announced. Asuma didn’t seem to notice. Disgusted, Shikamaru put his head down to take a nap.

 

Kurenai picked up her head. “Who’s that?” Three teenagers had just walked through the door.

 

“Wha-? Oh, I think they’re from Suna,” Asuma said thoughtfully. “Kids like that are the ones that build another generation of murderers.”

 

Kurenai frowned. The three looked very familiar. “Were they there at the big Chunin sports playoff last year?” That redhead certainly had been. He was the one that had almost killed poor Rock Lee during one of the competitions. Strange how a child that young could already be a cold blooded killer…

 

“I think you’re right,” Asuma agreed. “Hey! Didn’t that girl fight you, Shikamaru?” Shikamaru chose to not respond.

 

“Hey! Pineapple Head!” But apparently, the girl knew exactly who he was. “Who are these, your parents or your babysitters?” She smirked down at Shikamaru.

 

Shikamaru sighed. “Troublesome Woman again.”

 

“Stop calling me that!” she said, annoyed. “What are you doing out here, anyway? Good little Konoha kids don’t hang out this close to the border.”

 

“All right, you’ve had your fun,” Asuma said irritably. “Give Shikamaru a break. We’re trying to play shogi.”

 

“I play shogi,” the girl announced. “Come on, Pineapple Head. Let’s do this.” She pulled a chair over to the table, moving it away from Asuma. “Pick your lazy head up!” she ordered.

 

Asuma watched, bemused. “I think that girl’s going to be good for Shikamaru.”

 

“Maybe,” Kurenai agreed, smiling. “And for Suna and Konoha. It’s a start, anyway,” she added hastily at Asuma’s dubious look.

 

He laughed. “How unusually optimistic of you.”

 

Kurenai’s phone beeped. “Text message from Anko,” she said, opening it.

 

_Was that enough alone time with Asuma? Can I come back yet? The cook says that he’s going to kick me out if I eat any more dango from his kitchen…_

Kurenai laughed. “That Anko…” _She really does understand more than you’d expect from a loudmouth…_

Once Anko returned, the meal really did become enjoyable. The Suna girl lost three games to Shikamaru, but instead of getting frustrated, kept tackling the shogi board with renewed energy. The older of her companions came over to watch, but was shooed off immediately. They were making a bit of a scene in a café where people generally kept to themselves, but no one complained. No one messed with the infamous Suna redhead, who glared at anyone he saw watching the girl.

 

Then it all went sour.

 

Anko was the first to see. Her eyes narrowed in that dark way they always did when she saw one person.

 

“Orochimaru,” she spat out, her voice cold with hatred.

 

Kurenai turned. Orochimaru had just walked in, his eyes gleefully meeting Anko’s. “Ah, perfect! Konoha brats!” He turned to the door, where a few other tall figures lurked. “I believe that I have something that belongs to you. Kabuto!”

 

Kabuto walked in, his glasses hiding his eyes but not his smirk. Behind him, a tall, sickly-looking man carried in a limp…

 

“Lee!” Kurenai jumped up, horrified.

 

“What did you do to him?” Anko demanded furiously.

 

Orochimaru cupped her cheek in his hand and laughed when she recoiled. “Now, now, Anko dear, we would _never_ go out of the way to hurt one of your students. “No, this one came to us and tried to start up a fight with Kimimaro.”

 

The tall man moved closer to Orochimaru. “He insulted our principal,” he told them coldly. “I defended Orochimaru’s honor.”

 

Orochimaru laughed. “Isn’t he just adorable?” He took Lee from Kimimaro and shoved him roughly at Kurenai. “Take your little brat. Kabuto, get me a drink.”

 

Kurenai grabbed Anko’s hand, which was balled up into a fist. “Not now,” she hissed. “Not here.”

 

“Yes, listen to your friend,” Orochimaru smiled coldly. “You’re no match for me.”

 

It took both Kurenai and Asuma to calm Anko down and have her sit at the table.

 

Kurenai checked Lee’s heartbeat. “He seems okay, just bruised. I don’t think anything’s broken.” She stared down at the boy. “I wonder why he went to Oto. It’s not like him to do something so stupid.” Asuma gave her a look, and she corrected herself. “It’s not like him to do something so stupid because of these interschool rivalries.”

 

The redheaded Suna boy walked over to them to inspect Lee’s damage. No one dared to tell him to leave, though Asuma kept a suspicious eye on the oddly shaped backpack he wore. After a minute or two, the boy seemed satisfied. He nodded to himself and addressed the girl, who had just taken one of Shikamaru’s knights and was doing a victory dance. “Temari. We’re leaving.”

 

Temari pouted. “Do we have to, Gaara?”

 

The boy glared at her. “Now.”

 

Immediately, she rose. Kurenai smiled inwardly. _Even his friends are terrified of him…_ “Bye, Pineapple Head,” she said sulkily.

 

Shikamaru smirked. “We should play again.” Everyone present’s jaw dropped.

 

“Did Shikamaru just…?” Kurenai asked disbelievingly.

 

Asuma laughed. “I don’t believe it! He actually likes her!”

 

Shikamaru let out a long-suffering sigh, and Temari gave him a friendly shove. “See you around, Pineapple.”

 

Gaara moved back to Lee. “You.”

 

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

 

“He’s a good fighter. Tell him that I’ll kill that other guy for him.”

 

_These Suna kids are full of surprises…_ “I think he’d appreciate the sentiment, but disapprove.”

 

Gaara shrugged. “I don’t care.”

 

Then the two and their last companion were gone, leaving the Konoha group simultaneously horrified and bemused.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Hey, let’s go to the café tonight.”_

_“You mean like on a date?”_

_“You’re so funny sometimes. Anyway, I have big news! I figured out who I want to go to the dance with!”_

_“…Really. I didn’t know that you were planning to go to the dance with a date. I thought we’d just…hang out together there.”_

_“Come on! I’m not going to give up a teenage dream to hang out with a party pooper like you! Besides, you’re the hottest guy in school. Everyone says so. You could go out with any girl you wanted.”_

_“But I wanted to just hang out.”_

_“Oh, stop whining. I’ll go with Raidou, and you’ll go with whichever lucky girl you pick. We’ll all hang out together. That’ll be much more fun.”_

_“Raidou? You’re going to ditch me for my other best friend??”_

_“Sorry! But you can’t get in the way of first love!”_

\--

 

Tsunade stared out the window blankly. It had been two weeks since she had first arrived at Konoha High, with no plans and no preparation whatsoever. Somehow, with Shizune and Jiraiya’s help, she’d managed to keep the school running. And yet, tensions were running high in the town, more so than in ages. From what she had been able to piece together, the real nastiness had begun at last year’s Chunin playoff. All the local schools participated in the annual sports competition, a way for the kids to see each other’s strength and for the schools to learn to cooperate a bit. But last year, Oto High had somehow manipulated Suna into working with them on an under-the-table alliance that had resulted in a lot of harm toward Konoha, and when Konoha had fought back, Suna had received the brunt of the damage. Suna had blamed Konoha and Oto, after finding their principal dead just outside Oto, and all three schools had developed a mutual hatred toward each other that was far greater than tensions before the Chunin playoff. Akatsuki… Tsunade didn’t know where exactly they fit in, but they were a tiny school in a tiny neighborhood that had somehow managed to stick out and earn the ire of all the other schools. Most people were under the impression that they were the most dangerous bunch.

 

“Where do we go from here?” Tsunade wondered glumly. “How can we possibly make this all right?”

 

“We can’t.” Jiraiya offered her a cup of tea and sat down beside her. “Someone’s going to get hurt, regardless of what you do. Maybe it’ll be Oto, maybe Suna…but not everyone. Your job is to make sure that we’re left to pick up the pieces.”

 

Tsunade wrinkled her nose. “Don’t you have anything stronger than tea?” Jiraiya gave her a look, the same one he’d been giving her since the first time he’d had to drag her out of a drunken brawl. “Fine. But…so many of our students have been getting hurt lately. First there was Rock Lee, then Akimichi Chouji, then Izumo, and then that Sai boy…school’s barely begun and already these rivalries are going strong.”

 

Jiraiya leaned back on his chair. “Tsunade, do you think that school’s the only time when these kids see each other? They spent the whole summer stepping on each other’s toes. It’s no surprise that they’re still ready to kill each other.”

 

“And yet…” Tsunade mused. “There was that time that Kurenai told me about, when, for a short time, Konoha and Suna sat down and played Shogi together. There’s still hope, even if it’s just a tiny spark.”

 

Jiraiya was silent for a while. “Perhaps. But when I look at the students…well, one particular student, I wonder if he could do what our greatest principal was able to do fifteen years ago.”

 

“Naruto.” Tsunade smiled. “He’s so much like his father, and at the same time, such an idiot. But there’s that earnestness in everything he does that endears him to everyone. Could he make a difference?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jiraiya considered. “And even Minato fell eventually to that Kyuubi gang. But if there’s anyone who can bring peace to the town like Minato did, I’d put my bets on Naruto.”

 

Tsunade smirked. “So would I.”

 

Jiraiya thought about Tsunade’s gambling skills. “On second thought…”

 

\--

 

“Lee.” Sakura took his hand. “Do you want to walk home with me? For real,” she added quickly, seeing his face.

 

“Why?” Lee asked, bewildered.

 

Sakura shrugged. “You deserve it,” she said simply. She was glad that he had gotten over his crush on her. Now he was just a caring, devoted friend. “And I like walking with you.”

 

“Yes!” Lee grinned. “I’ve got to go tell Gai! Wait right here! I’ll be right back! We’ll meet up at the side gate!”

 

She watched him go, smiling inwardly.

 

Ino raised an eyebrow. “Are you into Lee or something these days?” she asked from her locker.

 

Sakura shook her head. “Don’t be silly. He’s just been helping me out with something for a while now, and I appreciate it.”

 

“Something Sasuke-related?” Ino asked shrewdly.

 

Sakura almost slammed her locker on her hand. “Wh-why would you say that?”

 

Ino shrugged. “I think it’s weird that you and Lee walk home together one day, and the next he gets beat up by some Oto kids. He doesn’t mess with the other neighborhoods. So why would he be near Oto? Because he was helping out a friend. You. And who in Oto would you want to see except…”

 

Sakura grinned. “Ino, I apologize for calling you an airhead daily.”

 

“I’m not an airhead when it comes to relationships,” Ino huffed. She turned. “Come on, Shika! You can walk me home!”

 

_Except yours,_ Sakura thought to herself, shaking her head.

 

She headed toward the side gate and froze.

 

Someone was waiting there.

 

She ran to him wonderingly. “Sasuke!”

 

He looked at her without smiling. Sasuke didn’t smile, not around anyone but Naruto, anyway. “You didn’t come back again.”

 

“After what they did to Lee…” Sakura’s voice trailed off. “But you came here! Why-?”

 

“I was worried.” Sasuke said tonelessly. “Is Naruto taking care of you?”

 

She nodded, giggling a little as she remembered. “He thought he went on a date with Hinata last week, and kept coming over to me to apologize. I think I finally managed to convince him that I wasn’t interested.”

 

“And now I know why.” The voice was quieter, more serious than she had heard Naruto ever before. He stood with Lee behind Sakura, his expression a mix of rage and sorrow. “Sasuke, you idiot! Why’d you leave?”

 

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto emotionlessly. “Oh. You.”

 

“You! That’s all you can say?” Naruto was back to his old self. “You just run off like that to Oto…_Oto_, of all places, and you have nothing to say for yourself? Do you know how worried Sakura was?” he demanded, outraged.

 

“Naruto,” Sakura began, but Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

 

“I have nothing to say to you, loser.” He smirked. “Sakura, can I walk you home?”

 

While Naruto bellowed threats at Sasuke, Sakura turned to Lee. “I…”

 

He smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. “We’ll walk together a different day! The love of youth waits for no one!”

 

She squeezed his hand. “Thank you, Lee.”

 

Then Sasuke began to walk away, and she hurried to keep up. “I thought you were walking me home?” she demanded, breathless.

 

He didn’t turn. “I am.”

 

“Then slow down!” He did so obediently, “Sasuke, is Naruto going to be alright?”

 

Sasuke shrugged. “He seemed okay before. Regular Naruto.”

 

And as she thought about it, she realized that he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

_“Hey! Let’s go to the dance together, kay?”_

_“Why would I go with you? I’m going with Kakashi.”_

_“What??? Kakashi asked you?”_

_“No, but he will.”_

_“You’re so confident that he’ll like you.”_

_“Come on! He’s a guy! I’m a cute girl! If he’s not going to ask anyone, why wouldn’t he say yes to me?”_

_“He’s _so_ not interested in you.”_

_“Some supportive best friend you are! Come on, let’s go find Kakashi!”_

\--

 

Neji was not amused. “Detention.”

 

Kakashi nodded. “Yep.”

 

“For being late.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“To your class.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Is this a joke? Why are you even here?”

 

Kakashi blinked. “I teach this class. Why wouldn’t I be here? And class started five minutes ago.”

 

Neji looked at the nearly empty classroom. Only Hinata and a boy he didn’t know sat quietly in their seats. “Could’ve fooled me,” he muttered, taking a seat.

 

At least he’d be in detention with the rest of the class. _Though, come to think of it, an hour after school with just Naruto, Chouji, and Sakura to keep me company is not exactly a good thing…_

 

\--

 

Tenten sighed. “This is weird. I’m so used to walking with Neji…” She stood outside the school and debated her options.

 

Lee sidled over. “Are you in need of a youthful escort, Tenten?”

 

Tenten managed a grin. “That’s okay, Lee. I’ll manage on my own.” She left quickly, not giving herself a chance to change her mind.

 

The walk home for Tenten was fairly long, in bad weather even a full hour. In a year, she’d be driving to school. Now, Neji picked her up in the mornings with his limo. But in the afternoons, when they were both awake, they liked to walk together and talk. Today, the walk felt like it lasted for days, though. With no company but her mp3 player, Tenten felt defenseless, somehow. _I need to carry around some weapons,_ she thought to herself, picturing kunai and shuriken. She laughed at herself. _Kunai? What is this, the Middle Ages? I need some pepper spray!_ Her house was a little too close to Akatsuki’s tiny little lair for comfort, and she always felt a small degree of nervousness when walking down the two streets of theirs that dipped into her walk home. Well, not when she was with Neji. He somehow always made her feel safe…

 

She smiled to herself and took the long route home, away from Akatsuki. She wouldn’t tempt danger.

 

\--

 

Ino was concerned about Shikamaru. Lately, he’d become even more reticent than before, and she knew Shikamaru better than anyone else. If he wouldn’t talk to her, something must be _very_wrong.

 

“Shika!” She bounced over to him, not letting him see her worry. “Walk me home today!”

 

“I always do,” Shikamaru mumbled.

 

She took his hand and was surprised when he yanked it out of her grasp. “Shika?”

 

He sighed. “This is so troublesome.”

 

That stung, though it shouldn’t have. “Shika!”

 

“Sorry. Let’s go.”

 

They walked together, Ino chattering away and Shikamaru absorbed in his own thoughts. As they passed Suna High, though, he looked up, the slightest glimmer of interest in his eyes.

 

Ino folded her arms. “Okay, Shika. Tell me what’s up.”

 

Shikamaru looked startled. “Oh. Nothing.”

 

“Pineapple Head!” That Suna girl…Temari…was running toward them, a wide grin on her face. “What took you so long??”

 

“Troublesome Woman,” Shikamaru said by way of greeting.

 

Ino glared at Temari. “Shika, kick her butt.” Shikamaru ignored her.

 

Temari smirked. “Come with me.”

 

“Whatever.” But Shikamaru followed her all the same.

 

“Shika!” Ino blurted out, outraged.

 

He turned back, and she saw that for the first time in days, he looked like himself. “Sorry,” he said finally, and turned away.

 

Ino watched, gaping. She was so surprised she forgot to scream.

 

\--

 

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin and stared at the crowded teachers’ room. “I’ve decided that we’ll be having a dance next Friday. Anko! Make it happen.”

 

Anko nodded, smirking. “Gladly.”

 

Kurenai looked at Tsunade, confused. “We don’t usually have the Homecoming Dance until next month.”

 

“I don’t care,” Tsunade shrugged.

 

“The students need a break,” Shizune put in. “With the recent…trouble, there’s been a definite drop in morale. This should shake things up.”

 

“I’ll get right to work on it,” Anko grinned. “Give me a day, and the whole town will be talking about it.”

 

The teachers dispersed, and Rin turned to talk to Kakashi. “Seems like Tsunade’s worried.”

 

“Could be,” Kakashi said vaguely.

 

Rin gave him a look. “You’re still running dangerous errands for her, aren’t you? This conflict isn’t going to be resolved by the teachers. It’s up to the next generation to make peace. And not some crazy old pervert and his sidekick who wander around, spying on Akatsuki.”

 

“Now, now, now,” Kakashi said innocently. “Jiraiya’s not my sidekick.” He earned himself a slap on the arm.

 

“I can patch up most things,” Rin told him. “Cuts, bruises, even broken bones to some degree. But I can’t patch up a dead man. So start taking this seriously.”

 

She stomped off, and Kakashi sighed. “It was nice while it lasted.”

 

“What?” Asuma asked curiously.

 

“My years as a bachelor.”

 

Asuma stared. “Are you and Rin…?”

 

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow in grim amusements. “I now have a substitute mother among the faculty.”

 

\--

 

“Is Tenten there?” Neji tried not to let the worry coursing through his head show. “I tried her cell phone and there was no answer.”

 

Tenten’s mother sighed. “That girl… She didn’t come down for dinner, so I assumed she was with you. Just a minute. She must be asleep or something.”

 

Neji waited, cursing his stupidity. _Why’d you just panic because she didn’t pick up her phone?? That’s not the guy she likes, some overprotective pansy who worries when his girlfriend isn’t around… In fact, you-_

“She’s not there.” Tenten’s mother sounded unconcerned. “She must be out with one of her girlfriends. I’ll tell her to call you when she gets in.”

 

Neji thanked the woman and picked up the phone. _Sakura was with me, Hinata’s upstairs and alone…maybe Ino? _But truthfully, Tenten wasn’t so close to the other girls. They were too…well,_girly_, and Ino most of the three. The odds that Tenten would hang out with her were slim.

 

He tried her anyway. No answer.

 

He tried Tenten again. Nothing.

 

_Maybe they went to the city and are on a subway? Maybe they’re in Ino’s room and left their phones in the kitchen? Maybe…wow, I really am overprotective. I wonder if I’m stifling her._

He called Ino again, and this time she picked up. “Is something wrong, Neji?” she asked, her voice muffled. It sounded like she had been crying.

 

“Is Tenten with you?” he asked impatiently. He didn’t have time to be nice and do the whole drama girl thing.

 

“No,” Ino sniffed. Clearly, she just _wanted_ to be asked about why she was upset.

 

Neji couldn’t care less. “Then something is _very_ wrong,” he murmured, and hung up the phone without even saying a goodbye.


End file.
